1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to airborne rescue devices and more particularly to that class utilizing rescue slings positioned outwardly and underneath a helicopter whilst being attached to the person to be rescued.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with helicopters equipped with rescue devices slung downwardly therefrom. U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,868 issued on Jan. 13, 1976 to C. P. Smith, Jr. describes a gandola supported by a helicopter in which the gandola may be stabilized with respect to the exterior wall of a building so that people trapped within the building may be removed from it and safely lowered to the ground. Means are provided for stabilizing the gandola so that the downdraft from the helicopter can be used to control the position of the gandola and other means provided to hold the gandola firmly to the side of the building so the people may easily move from the building to the gandola.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,847 issued on Jan. 29, 1976 to P. P Bentivegna describes a helicopter having a fuselage with a floor that has an opening therethrough. A rescue capsule is operably connected to the helicopter by cable and winches and it has a projecting guide member that enters the floor opening to correctly align and stabilize the connection between the capsule to the helicopter. A bridge movably connected to the capsule provides egress between the latter and a building or other structure occupied by persons in need of rescue.